Wilson the pedo bear
by iAerosmith
Summary: The title says it all. Don't forget to review... Don't be mean in the review. This story was meant to be retarded.
1. Chapter 1

Jill and Mark were having a conversation about cooking when the front door slammed.

"JILL CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?" Tim yelled

Jill shrugged her shoulders at Mark and walked out of the kitchen.

"You know what Brad did?" Tim threw his hands in the air.

"Aw man what did he do now?!"

"Follow me" He walked out the front door and to the driveway "Look at this!"

There was a black firebird sitting in the driveway. It was completely totaled.

"Oh my gosh where's Brad?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. He was telling me what happened and my turned my back on him for a second and he was

gone!"

"Oh my god"

"This was supposed to be Randy's car. He said he was coming back next week!"

"Now Tim, we can fix this.... I think" Jill inspected the car a bit more.

"I guess" Tim looked sad "I'm gonna go talk to Wilson"

"Wait! Mark said he has band rehersal in a few minutes, what car is he supposed to take?"

"Drive him" Tim yelled out

Wilson was in the backyard, cooking up some squirrels when he heard footsteps walking to the fence.

"Hey Wilson can you--"

"OW!" Wilson yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Tim stepped back "Woah"

"WHAT?!" He kicked the fence "GEEZ TIM!"

Tim walked up and peeked over the fence.

He saw Wilson's face completely red and blood coming out of his left hand.

"Do you need he--" He saw a squirel flying towards him.

He felt a dead, squirel slap him in the face.

"Ow Wilson" Tim rubbed his cheek.

"GO AWAY YOU CONCEITED BASTARD!" Wilson threw his hands in the air.

He threw all his squirels at Tim and kicked the grill over.

He punched the wall and stomped inside his house.

Wilson has officially gone bananas 


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Jill watched Wilson outside in his backyard. He was rubbing squirrel bodies all over his chest. "What is wrong with him?!" Tim

said without taking his eyes off Wilson. Wilson caught them.

"MINE, MINE?! ALL MINE!" He ran inside. Jill and Tim looked at each other.

"I think he's showing his true colors" Tim said, shaking his head

"We've been neighbors for a long time, he would've showen his true colors along time ago" Jill said. The front door opened and

closed. Mark walked in.

"Hey mom, Hey dad" He smiled and grabbed an apple

"What is that on your face?!" Jill said, trying not to be rude.

"Mascara and eyeliner" He took a bit out of the apple "You like?"

"Uh... yeah sure!" She flashed a smile.

"Cool" He walked away but walked back "By the way Randy called me"

"What did he say?" Tim asked

"He coming home tomorrow. He said you guys need to come pick him up at the airport"

"What time?"

"At 4 pm. I'd go, but I have a gig with the band tomorrow"

"Where? That early?"

"Some party. We have to rehearse!"

"Okay but you better not be lying to me!"

"I'm not" He walked to his room.

[*Next Day*]

Randy, Tim, and Jill walked in.

"We are so glad to have you back!" Jill smiled.

"It's great to be back home... Where's Brad?"

"He's working" Tim frowned "But come on and let me show you the hot rod!"

"Okay" Randy laughed and followed his dad into the garage.

Jill walked to the kitchen and to the fridge to get herself a soda.

She closed the door and turned around.

She nearly dropped the soda when she saw Mark leave Wilson's house.

"What is going on" She mumbled and walked closer.

She saw Wilson not wearing a shirt and saw him kiss Mark.

"Bye" She heard Mark say.

The door to the garage opened.

"Hey mom. What are you doing?" Randy said, causing her to jump a little.

"Ah nothing just saw Wilson pick out some rocks" She lied.

"Cool, I'm gonna go talk to Wilson"He was about to open the back door when she stopped him

"No I don't think you shouldn't go"

"Why not?"

"When it comes to rocks, Wilson is very busy"

The front door opened

"Hey Randy!" Mark said loudly

"Hey dork" Randy laughed

Mark set down his bass guitar and walked to Randy to hug in.

"Woah Mark your all sweaty and sticky" Randy pulled away quickly

"I know, it was so hot at the gig we were playing at" Mark wiped the sweat off his forehead "Ima go to my room"

"Yah go no one wants you here" Randy laughed

"Shut up" Mark glared and walked up stairs

Randy laughed and said "I'm going to go to the basement. If I don't come back, tell dad not to make me a coffin"

"Okay" Jill laughed and watched Randy disappear.

She crept upstairs to Mark's bedroom.

The door was a little open.

Jill heard Mark panting.

She peeked inside and saw him pumping his cock.

"Oh Wilson" She heard him say

Jill pulled her head out and paced backdown stairs... 


End file.
